America Comes to Hogwarts
by penclick913
Summary: *NEW CHAPTER!*An American exchange student is invited to visit Hogwarts. She is nearly perfect and very pretty, because she is part veela. No one knows the trouble that will come along... PLEASE R/R!!! I PUT SO MUCH THOUGHT INTO THIS!
1. Summer at the Burrow

Far away from Harry's bedroom, all the way in America, there was a 15- year-old girl named Jill Lacey. Jill was not an ordinary girl; she was part veela as well as part witch.  
  
Despite the fact that she was part veela, there was something different about her. No one could really guess she was a veela; she didn't have that long and beautiful almost white blonde hair. Instead she had dark chocolate brown hair, a little bit below shoulder length that swished in the wind. Jill's dark honey eyes gave a feeling of warmth. She had small perfectly accented features and a trendy style that she carried gracefully with a dancer's posture.  
  
In addition to her beauty, she was a great student and a good friend. Her father, Robert Lacey, was a good friend of Albus Dumbledore. He wished that his daughter could learn some proper magic. There was no known successful wizarding school in America; they had to home school Jill. Robert put her in a wizarding exchange-student program so she could visit different schools and the Lacey family could choose what school is best for her. Soon enough, her father received a letter from Albus saying that Jill was welcome to make a visit to Hogwarts. 'She will fit in with all the fifth years, I'm sure.' Albus had written.  
  
That next September, Jill was off to Hogwarts. No one knew what trouble would come along.  
  
~  
  
A bright ray of sun shined through the light of Ron's window. Harry opened his eyes and stared around at the blinding orange colored room, smiling happily at the Chudley Cannon posters that surrounded the whole room. They flew around, disappearing off of the edge of the poster only to come back with a wide smile. Pigwidgeon was floating buoyantly around his cage, so happy that someone was finally awake.  
  
What did I dream about? Harry asked himself. I could've sworn I had some kind of dream. And with a girl, a beautiful girl. The best looking girl I've ever seen, better than Cho. But what was it? Harry closed his eyes again and thought back, as deeply as he could remember. Soon, he had a clear picture of a beautiful 15-year-old girl with brown hair, smiling and waving as she walked down the Hogwarts corridor. She looked confident but a little bit nervous as she walked to class. There was some kind of gravitating force to her. Harry smiled meekly as she passed by, a glittering smile of perfectly straight teeth. Suddenly there was a flash and she was no longer beautiful. She looked upset and she was speaking to someone with a high and cold voice that Harry could not see. What was that voice? It sounded so familiar.  
  
Harry opened his eyes quickly, with a twinge of pain in his scar. He felt sick to his stomach. That voice sounded just like. Just like Voldemort's. It couldn't be, could it? But then a rush of cold air swooped over Harry as he remembered the end of his fourth year. Of course it could be Voldemort. He was returned to full strength. But where was he? Where.  
  
Harry's deep thoughts were interrupted by a moan from Ron across the abominably orange room.  
  
"You awake Ron?" Harry whispered loudly.  
  
"No need whispering, I am now." Ron said unappreciatively. "Oh, shut up Pig!" Pigwidgeon had been so excited that his master was awake that he had been flying around his cage, bumping into the sides and hitting his head foolishly.  
  
"Ron, I had this dream. It wasn't quite what you would call a nightmare but it wasn't quite the best dream either."  
  
"Harry, d' you think I can answer your question with that explanation? Thoroughly explain this dream." Ron rolled over to face Harry on the other side of the narrow room.  
  
"Well, you see there was this girl that looked about our age and she was walking about Hogwarts corridor. She looked new, but that can't be possible can it? So as I was saying, she was very pretty and she looked like she fit right in to Hogwarts. But then there was this flash and she was speaking to Vol- sorry, You-Know-Who and she wasn't so pretty anymore. She looked really upset and then I couldn't see anything else because my scar hurt and I woke up." Harry rushed through the part with Voldemort, only to correct himself when Ron flinched from the name.  
  
"So you're saying that perhaps she was in You-Know-Who's league, or something?" Ron looked slightly worried.  
  
"No, I'm not quite sure about that."  
  
"Did you ever see this girl before?"  
  
"No, I wish I did. She looked like she was foreign though-I don't know anyone except at Hogwarts." Harry tried as best as he could to explain all this to Ron, but it was much too hard.  
  
"Your scar hurt Harry? That's really bad! Well, I guess I would write to Dumbledore. And Sirius as well. None of this is too good Harry, but I guess it would be best to keep it secret. But it's just a dream, isn't it? A nightmare." Ron acted calm as he tried to cover up that he was scared. He wasn't doing a very good job.  
  
"Well, I suppose." Harry tried to lighten up. "D' you think that the rest of the house is awake yet?" There was a loud explosion from Fred and George's room, followed by hysterical screaming from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well I suppose they are now, with that! I wonder what Fred and George are up to now. A few weeks ago they made these Drooling Dumplings-I wanted to give one to Dudley but Dad wouldn't let me tag along." Ron looked excited.  
  
"Agh-yeah that would've been great!" Harry spoke with enthusiasm as he rubbed his head. He had just bumped it on the sloped orange ceiling of Ron's bedroom.  
  
"Let's go down then," said Ron. "I don't want to miss breakfast!"  
  
The two boys scrambled down the rickety and narrow staircase, zigzagging all the way down into the tiny Weasley kitchen. Harry could smell sausages, eggs, pancakes, and all the delicious aromas of Mrs. Weasley's fantastic cooking. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny all sat around the clean wooden table. They were almost finished eating, each of them frantically looking up at the special tall Grandfather clock, with the hands of Mr. Weasley and Percy still pointing to "Work."  
  
Suddenly there was a loud hit on the glass of the windowpane.  
  
"Hey there Errol, fly much?" George leaned out the window and picked Errol up by his back. "Letters from Hogwarts has arrived. I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year."  
  
"So do I. It's a shame that Lockhart isn't there anymore. I think that this year I could've passed with top grades! He really was taking a favor to me." Ron grinned as Mrs. Weasley scolded him.  
  
"Not today Ron. Your father and Percy are working top hours for the Ministry these days, and it won't be changing any time soon. It'll be dark days, Ron. I do think it will be extremely safe at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore around." Mrs. Weasley looked worried but smiled through her fears.  
  
Suddenly, the hands of Percy and Mr. Weasley pointed to "Home."  
  
"Hello Weasleys!" 


	2. A Malfoy Reunion

Mr. Weasley came through the door with a wide smile and tired eyes, followed by a very exhausted looking Percy who then smiled when he saw his family.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny! Oh Molly, you are quite a good sight for sore eyes!" Mr. Weasley turned to Mrs. Weasley and they looked lovingly at each other. Harry loved this about Ron's parents. They cared so much for one another, unlike Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Harry wished that his own parents were alive so he could be part of that love.  
  
"So, how was your day Percy?" Fred asked very businesslike.  
  
"Fred, I will not take that silly business! We are currently looking for a new Head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation. With Mr. Crouch gone... Well, we just need someone. There really isn't anything else wrong." Percy looked weary as he tried to explain the whole problem.  
  
"Well, I'm very sure that Mr. Fudge will appoint Mr. Weatherby as the Head. He's very qualified." George folded his hands in front of himself and tried to look serious.  
  
"Fred, George, that's enough!" Mrs. Weasley looked fiercely at both of the twins. "This is definitely not the time to joke around. And especially about such a sensitive subject!" The twins seemed to sink into their chairs as their smiles faded away.  
  
"Well Molly, there isn't any trouble at the Ministry. In fact, it's very calm and there is absolutely no sign of anything. Dumbledore and Fudge are just warning everyone to be alert." Mr. Weasley smiled widely. "Boys, why don't you go do something while Percy and I eat breakfast? Don't let this beautiful day go to waste!"  
  
"Hey Harry, you want to go play Quidditch in the orchard? We'll get Fred and George to play! Maybe even Ginny, she's getting good. Also, I've been working on some moves to be Keeper! That would be so cool, wouldn't it?" Ron looked so proud.  
  
"Sure Ron, that'd be great!" Harry agreed. He smiled as they climbed the rickety steps to get their broomsticks.  
  
~  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were all red in the face as they entered the kitchen of the Burrow. Harry grinned happily as he held his Firebolt, glad to have ridden it before Hogwarts began.  
  
"I'm so excited for this year at Hogwarts. I've been saving up my own money to buy a Nimbus Two Thousand One this year when we make our trip to Diagon Alley." Ron opened a medium-sized black bag that he emptied out onto his bed. Out came tons of silver Sickles, some bronze Knuts, and even a few gold Galleons.  
  
"Wow, that's impressive Ron!" Harry shared happiness with his best friend. "Maybe you can try out for the Quidditch team this year because Wood is gone. You are a fantastic Keeper, I would say as good as Oliver was before he left!"  
  
"You think so?" Ron turned as red as his hair with pride. He was never recognized for many things, always in the shadows of his brothers.  
  
"Yes, definitely. Oh look, Hedwig's brought a letter from Hermione!" Harry moved eagerly to meet Hedwig, while she dropped a parcel into his outstretched hands. "Here, come over here and see."  
  
Hermione's very neat handwriting spelled out her letter:  
  
Dear Harry and Ron, I hope you to are behaving yourselves this summer. Because I am not there to share it with you, I hope you are having lots of fun! Aruba was beautiful-I loved to watch the sun set each night over the water. I hope to see you at Diagon Alley. How about this Friday? Love From, Hermione  
  
"Oh Ron, we'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school things!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.  
  
"All right!" Ron hollered back down. "That's perfect. Tomorrow is Friday, and we'll be able to see Hermione. Oh, and when we travel by Floo Powder this time, just make sure you speak clearly!"  
  
"Yeah!" Harry agreed and grinned.  
  
~  
  
As the Weasley's and Harry walked down the street, Harry felt slightly lightheaded and dizzy. Floo Powder never worked for Harry. Ron and Harry tried to spot Hermione in the crowd of Hogwarts students. They saw Oliver Wood in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry was happy to know that Oliver was accepted into the Appleby Arrows so he could pursue a career in Quidditch. Finally they found Hermione at Flourish and Blotts, stocking up on schoolbooks and some "light reading."  
  
"Harry! Ron! It's so good to see you!" Hermione smiled as her two best friends came into sight.  
  
"It's good to see you too Hermione!" Harry said as he gave her a friendly hug.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron agreed, and gave her a half-hug, half-pat-on-the-back. Ron was much too shy to actually display his friendly affections towards Hermione.  
  
"Did you get your school books yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Harry replied. "We'll be getting them right now. Do you mind waiting?"  
  
"Oh, of course not!" Hermione said. They were all so happy to see each other finally after summer break.  
  
"So, September is coming up!" Ron said. "I'd really like to pull some pranks like Fred and George did. How about that idea of blowing up a toilet? They abandoned that one ages ago when it was our first year."  
  
"Oh please, Ron!" Hermione snorted. "You aren't serious about pulling a stupid little immature prank like that this year? I mean, I'm a prefect this year. Are you two?"  
  
"Prefects? I didn't know that they told us this year. How did you find out?" Harry was a bit anxious to find out.  
  
"Oh, it's just in your letter with your school supply list." Hermione answered as they got into line with their books. Harry and Ron eagerly reached for their letters while holding their books in their free hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm a prefect!" Harry exclaimed. He looked over at Ron to see if he was as well.  
  
"I-I-I... I don't see anything." Ron said sadly. He looked at the ground.  
  
"What? But, it's on the attached page-" Hermione stopped. She didn't want Ron to feel worse.  
  
"Why, has Weasel lost a paper?" Malfoy whispered quietly as he held a piece of parchment.  
  
"Malfoy, if you knew any better, you hand that over right now." Harry looked warningly at Draco.  
  
"Oh, calm down Potter!" Malfoy scoffed. "Don't want Dumbledore's little favorite to be causing trouble now? Here's your paper." He shoved it into Ron's hands. "I'm leaving. Good bye." Malfoy said rudely.  
  
"Good riddance." Hermione shouted back. Malfoy turned around.  
  
Suddenly a strangely light and fluttery feeling overcame Malfoy. As he looked at Hermione and realized she was surprisingly pretty. Was this the first time he ever noticed it? He gazed dreamily at her and smiled, and then snapped back to attention.  
  
"I-I-I'll see you at school then." Malfoy stuttered, trying to say it normally. I cannot let anyone notice the fact that I... I like Hermione. Wow, I cannot believe that. I actually like that beautiful... I mean filthy little Mudblood, Malfoy thought to himself, denying his own feelings. He would have to hide them for a long time.  
  
"Well, Malfoy's acting strangely this year." Hermione said to Harry and Ron. "So Ron, did are you prefect?" Ron looked at Hermione and then the piece of parchment that Malfoy had handed to him. He opened it slowly.  
  
"I'm prefect! Yes, I'm prefect!" Ron shouted gleefully.  
  
"Ron, not so loud!" Harry whispered-some people were beginning to stare.  
  
"Well, we're going to have a fun year!" Hermione smiled as they walked into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley. 


End file.
